Mystery of the Silver Eyes
by yoshifanx
Summary: Weiss Schnee is a detective in the city of Atlas, in the gang unit. What was supposed to be a normal drug bust opens the lid on a whole list of strange happenings, and a mysterious girl with silver eyes. Leaving her with a simple question: Who is R?
1. The Bust & Discovery

**AN: what is this? It's not unlikely heroes or the other fics I described at the end of A Rose by Any Other Name! Calm thyself they're coming I just was inspired for this fic recently. Also at least for now this will be 1** **st** **-person POV & is set in the city of Atlas, a fictional city in the United States (Ala Gotham city from batman).**

* * *

The Bust & Discovery

"They positive on the intel this time Weiss?" Neptune asks me as I'm driving down the road in our unmarked cruiser. We had gotten intel on an old abandoned house in the south part of Atlas that was being used as a drug plant, possibly connected to one of the 3 major gangs that run the underworld of Atlas. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to get some drugs off the street the chief got a search warrant so that I, my partner Neptune, and a small squad of officers can search the house and clear it out. We had gotten similar tips in the past and they had either been ambushes or dead ends, the few busts we got not giving us the info we need to go further up the chain.

"Here's hoping. It should be from a reliable source though. Unless one of our moles got compromised again." We eventually arrive to an old rundown house in a scummier neighborhood, the outside being devoid of any signs that someone actually had been there in years. The bright yellow paint peeling in several locations, where it isn't it's faded from to more of a pale beige color. 2 other squad cars follow behind, staying on the edge of the street not to alert those inside who we are. Neptune and I are in an undercover car wearing civilian clothes with body armor underneath so we stand out less. I'm wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt and dark black slacks, black tennis shoes sticking out the bottom. My partner is wearing a red jacket with a black undershirt and dark blue jeans, a pair of brown worn work boots to top it off. Both of us have guns strapped to our sides in holsters, but otherwise look fairly nondescript, if a little fancy for the area of town we're in. We had been partners since the academy, where we were unwillingly paired together by one of the teachers. There is no one else I'd trust to have my back in the heat of a case. It was Neptune's idea to become detectives instead of just street cops, something about it being more intellect based. The only reason we were here for the bust was because we were nearby and they needed to act fast. We approach the door, the uniformed officers following close behind, everyone having their guns drawn. Neptune signals with his hand, counting down from 3, before kicking down the door.

"ATLAS POLICE EVERYBODY DOWN! He shouts as we enter, surprising the 3 individuals preparing what appeared to be cocaine for shipment. 2 immediately drop to their knees but one darts upstairs. Neptune chases after him, one of the uniformed officers providing backup, while I clear out the rest of the bottom floor. Much like the outside the house is in serious needs of repairs, mold and rust cover most of the metal. Various drug making and packing paraphernalia litter the counters and lone kitchen table. Checking the rest of the house I find no others before returning to the handcuffed men.

"You've been busy haven't you?" I ask one of the men. "Who you working under? The Dragons? Red Fang? What about the Candlejacks?"

"We ain't working for anyone pig. We're our own operation, we don't need no crime boss breathing down our necks." He shouts at me.

"See that'd be almost believable if you weren't in the middle of the Dragon's territory. No way they'd let any competition set up in their turf."

"I ain't saying anything without a lawyer." I merely shrug and let the officers take him and his equally tight-lipped buddy away. I'm about to go check on Neptune when I hear his voice call from upstairs.

"Weiss you're going to want to see this." Moving upstairs I see the cop that backed Neptune up dragging the runner down the stairs, a look of confusion on his face. Stepping pass the side bedrooms into what used to be the master bedroom. Once in there I see the top of Neptune's head peeking over one of the large boxes, as he's kneeling down examining something. Stepping around the box I see him attending to what appeared to be a young girl with bright red hair that ends at her shoulders, probably around my age. She's wearing a bright red dress with an open back, like something someone would wear to a fancy dinner party, but no shoes. She also doesn't appear to be moving and a quick check of her pulse tells me she has none.

"Dispatch this is 1020 we've got a bo…" I'm about to report the body on the radio when suddenly the form begins breathing, and I get a pulse. "Scratch that we need a bus we've got a young woman, mid 20's at most. She's unconscious, no sign of injury."

"Roger that 1020, bus is en route to your location."

"Any ID?" I ask Neptune as I take a closer look at the woman. Her skin is fairly pale, even paler than mine, which given how I've been compared to a vampire on more than one occasion is fairly impressive. What intrigues me more is the strange tattoo on her back, exposed by the dress. It's very intricate, something I would best describe as a bunch of intersecting stars within a circle, some sort of glyph in the middle, although what it actually means escapes me.

"Negative. Pockets are completely empty. I found her here after securing our runner. No clue on that strange tat. It's not something any of the Trinity use, unless they changed recently." The Trinity was a loose alliance formed by the 3 major gangs after a particularly vicious firefight happened 3 years ago, claiming a good chunk of all 3 gangs goons. They divided up the town into their zones and it remained relatively peaceful, although there have been some fights in the past, nothing compared to what happened 3 years ago. Most of the trouble that did cause was by the Candlejacks, Torchwick being against the meeting (only joining after realizing it would basically mean 2 against 1 against his favor).

I frown as I look her over. "You get a chance to question the runner about her?"

"Yea. He was as confused about her as we are. No idea who she is or where she came from. They said they mostly stayed on the bottom floor though. Used the upstairs only for storage."

"Damn. She might have information on… anything." I say as paramedics come in to examine her, soon taking her away on a stretcher.

* * *

"We have any identity on the Jane Doe we found in the house?" the chief asks as Neptune and I step back into the station.

"Negative Chief. She had no ID, no match on the DNA, and no missing persons that match her description in the system. She's still unconscious at the hospital so we haven't gotten a chance to question her." I answer.

"And our suspects don't seem to know anything about her either. Schnee I want you there when she awakens. See if we can even get a name off of her. Neptune start asking around local businesses and houses in the area we found her. See if anyone knows anything. Someone out there has to know who this girl is. I've got people looking to see what we can find about that symbol on her back."

"Sir if I may post a suggestion?" the chief nods. "I have some connections in both the Dragons and the Red Fang. If I fail to get anything from her when she awakens I can see if they know anything. She was found in Dragon territory but the RF have been known for operating nearby. That's what caused the shootout a year back."

"You know I don't like using that connection Schnee, or being reminded you have it. But if you think it will help it's worth a shot, but only if we can't figure out who she is in other ways." I nod before taking my leave.

* * *

Several hours later I sat in the waiting room of Atlas General Hospital, waiting for anything on our Jane Doe. Neptune had stopped by earlier with some dinner, stating that he'd asked around and nobody had even seen the girl, let alone knew who she was, which made no sense. How the hell has nobody seen a girl we find in the middle of a drug operation, no matter how small the operation actually was? Something wasn't adding up, somebody had to be lying. _It's almost like she just appeared there that day. But that ain't possible, people don't just appear. I'll ask Yang and Blake, they might know something._ 2 of the 3 leaders of the Trinity and I were actually high school friends, and despite ending up on opposite sides of the law, they at least remained peaceful. _Funny how that works?_ The pair knew that Atlas police and I were looking to bust them, and while Blake was cautious, making it almost impossible to get anything on her, Yang treated it more like a game, toying with the police at many different turns. _Hopefully they'll be at least willing to talk to me. I know Yang puppet runs Junior's bar downtown. Might get lucky and catch her when she's there. Or at least know where I can find her._ I'm pulled from my thoughts as I notice a doctor walk through the doors and approach me and Neptune.

"How's she doing doc?" Neptune asks

"She's awake. Although I don't know how much info you're going to be able to get out of her. She appears to be mute. At least we haven't been able to get her to talk."

"Can we see her? We might be able to get her to talk." I reply.

"Yes. Follow me." the doctor leads us down the hall past several other rooms before stopping in front of a closed door. "She's in here." I nod and take the lead, slowly opening the door. Looking inside I see our mystery woman, sitting up in her bed, out of the dress and into a more traditional hospital gown. Although she has the back opened, exposing the tattoo to the world. She looks up in our general direction when the door opens, and I see something very strange. Her eyes glow a bright silver but appear to have no pupil, only an iris. _Can she even see us?_ I slowly walk my way over to a nearby chair, trying to be as quiet as possible, before scraping the chair along the ground. Her head doesn't follow me until I scrape the chair, at which point her head whips towards me. Neptune uses the time to snap a picture of her face with her eyes open, adding it to the picture of her tattoo we got earlier.

"Hello Miss. My name is detective Weiss Schnee and this is my partner Neptune Vasilias, we're with Atlas Police Department. Can you actually see us?" She pauses for a moment, then shakes her head. "So you're blind. And as the doctors say you can't speak?" The woman pauses for a second again, before nodding. _Great. How am I going to talk to her?_ "You can hear me though right?" she nods again _Duh she's been responding to questions_. "Do you have a name?" another pause, followed by a head shake and a shrugging of her shoulders. _Great she doesn't know._ "Do you remember anything? Like how you got to where we found you?" another pause, this one slightly longer, as if she's thinking, followed by another head shake. _Either she's lying or she really doesn't remember anything._ I approach and put my hand on hers. She flinches for a moment, starting to pull back but stops. "Listen I know you might be scared but we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to reunite you with your family, and we can't do that unless you tell us what you know." The girl looks extremely confused for a moment, shaking her head rapidly.

"Weiss I honestly don't think she remembers anything." Neptune interrupts. "We're not getting anywhere continuing to question her like this."

"You're right. I'm sorry Miss." I start to stand up when suddenly she grabs my hand. Turning around I see her making the motion of a pen and paper. I grab my pen and paper from my pocket and put it in her hands. Slowly she scribbles something before handing it back to me. It takes a minute to identify the crude drawing as 2 letters, well more accurately 1 letter written twice.

"RR?" the woman on the bed nods. "Does this have to do with your name?" A delayed nod, with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Possibly?" another unsure nod. _She might not be 100% what that has to do with anything._ "Thank you R. Do you mind if I call you that, since we don't know your name?" She shakes her head. "If you remember anything, don't be afraid to let your nurses know, they will contact us." Another nod and we make our way out.

"Well we got something." Neptune comments as we make our way out of the hospital. "Initials possibly?"

"Possibly. It's better than what we had coming in." I pull out my cell phone, calling a specific number. "Hey Velvet I have something on the Jane Doe we found earlier today. Possible initials are RR. Any chance you could run that through the database, see if anything comes up."

"I'll try Weiss but nothing matching her description came up."

"Try expanding the search to include any missing person with that initials. We're work it down from there."

"Roger. Should I let the chief know what you found out?"

"Not necessary we're on our way back." The call ends and me and Neptune walk out of the hospital.

* * *

"That's disappointing." The Chief states once we give our report. "You say she's blind?"

"As far as we can tell. Which doesn't add up cause the doctors said physically she's perfectly healthy, they can't pinpoint her muteness or why she's blind. While her eyes look weird at a glance medically they're normal, hell she even has pupils they say even though she doesn't appear to have any when you look into her eyes." Neptune explains.

"She also doesn't appear to remember anything beyond the letters RR which we think might be her initials. Velvet's expanding our missing person search to see if anyone with those initials at least meets the age range or build or something on this person."

"Good call Schnee. You two are assigned to this case for now. Find out who this girl is and reunite her with her family. I don't care how you do it." With that he dismisses us. I turn to Neptune.

"You got the pictures of R and the tattoo on her back?" Neptune nods handing them to me. "Look I've got a couple people who might be able to help, but I need to go alone."

"Your high school friends?" I nod. "Be careful Weiss. They might be old friends but they're still criminals. Are you sure you don't want me to back you up?"

"Yes. I doubt they'll talk to me even if I come alone but I know they won't if you tag along. I'll let you know when I'm done talking to them." Without waiting for a reply I take my personal car to the seedier part of town, not terribly far from where we found R. _Who are you R?_

* * *

 **AN: There's the first chapter. A lot of setup but that's how a lot of fics have to start. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy & I'll catch you on the next chapter of Mystery of the Silver Eyes: The Friends & Enemies.**


	2. The Friends & Disappointment

**AN: Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

The Friends & Disappointments

I soon reach my destination, a large nightclub sitting in the middle of a darkened street, thugs of all sorts doing various activities in the darkness beyond my sight. I'm not concerned with them right now, focusing on talking with the leader of the Dragons. I step up to the door where a large burly man stands guard.

"ID?" I show him my non police driver's license. "You know cops ain't welcome here Schnee." He growls. _Damn he must have recognized my name._

"I'm not here on police business. I wish to talk to the owner." He looks me up and down, before sighing and stepping aside. Stepping in I'm immediately assaulted by loud music and bright lights. A large dancefloor filled with patrons takes up a good chunk of space, with a DJ on a raised platform to the north opposite the door. Along the eastern wall is private rooms for 'meetings' while the west wall holds the massive bar, being manned by several bartenders, and an Asian man in a nice looking suit and tie, who appeared to be polishing the glass. For those out of the know he was Hei 'Junior' Xiong, the owner of the bar. Of course those who knew the workings of the bar knew the true owner was the Queen of the Dragons herself, Yang Xiao Long, a Chinese American woman who was known for both her ruthlessness and playful natures. Sighing I slowly approach the bar, right in front of Junior.

"How can I help you miss?" He asks.

"I wish to talk to the owner." I state.

"I am him. How can I help you?" he repeats.

I flash him my ID, enough to let him see my name. "I suggest you try that again Junior."

"Look lady I don't know what you're talking about. This is my bar." I give him a look. He eventually leans in and whispers "You've got some nerve asking for her cop."

"She knows who I am. Tell her I just wish to talk to her." I whisper back. He steps back out of sight from behind the bar and is gone for several minutes. Eventually he comes back out and leans in again.

"Go to meeting room 3. She'll meet you there. But first you are to give me your gun."

"With all due respect sir given how I don't know your intentions I'd rather not."

"It's your head." He sighs before going back to the bar while I make my way through the crowded dancefloor into one of the meeting rooms. The rooms were soundproofed and only consisted of a couple couches, a small glass coffee table between the couches, and a small bed stained with god knows what. Taking a seat on one of the beaten couches I wait patiently for her to arrive.

"She's in here milady." I hear a guard say from the opposite wall. Soon a hidden door opens revealing a tall Chinese woman with bright blonde hair, multiple tattoos covering a good chunk of her body, and a robotic right arm.

"I couldn't believe my ears when I heard a cop had come in straight up asking to see me." She sarcastically says so both the guard and I can hear. "Leave us for now." she orders the guard.

"But Boss."

"Did I stutter? Did I speak some language you don't understand? I said leave us and close the door behind you." The guard steps back, stuttering something along the lines of 'no, sorry Boss' before closing the door. As soon as the door is closed the woman turns to me, a massive smile on her face.

"Can't believe the Ice Queen herself has come to pay me a visit. It's good to see you again." she embraces me in a tight hug before pulling back "You're not wearing a wire are you?"

"Yes Yang I just walked into your bar run by your gang with a wire. I'm not that stupid, nor am I suicidal." I roll my eyes.

"Good. Now take a seat take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm still on duty Yang." I state

"You're no fun. Anyways to what do I owe the pleasure? You finally get that piece of evidence you need to put me behind bars?" She holds up her arms like their handcuffed "Lock me up and throw away the key."

I roll my eyes again, even as a crime boss Yang can't help but be a jokester. "No we haven't yet Yang. I was actually hoping you'd give me some information on a Jane Doe"

"You need info on a deer? That'll cost you a buck." She says with a cheeky grin, laughing at her own pun.

"God damn it Yang, you know what that means." I say rolling my eyes, before reaching into my pocket, accidentally revealing my gun. Yang tenses up, reaching for the gun at her hip too.

"Don't pull anything Weiss. I thought I told Junior to take your gun."

"I won't I promise." I say pulling out the photos I have, Yang slightly relaxing once I do. "I need to know if you've seen this girl. We found her in a drug house on your turf this morning."

"I'm telling you we're a legit business Weiss. We don't do no drug dealing."

"I didn't say it was yours only it was on your turf. Please tell me if you know anything about her." Yang takes the first picture, the one of R, and stares at it for several minutes before speaking up.

"What's in it for me? Immunity? An inside scoop on your investigation?"

"You know I can't promise any of that."

"Well then I can't help you cop."

"I'm not asking as a cop Yang I'm asking as a friend."

"You just said you were on duty."

"I know but… look I don't care if you're involved in whatever happened to her I just want to reunite her with her family. Please tell me anything you know."

"It doesn't matter anyways. I haven't seen her before in my life." Yang puts the picture down on the table. "I'm telling the truth here. I'd remember a face that cute. Plus those eyes weird me out something fierce. I can ask around but I doubt my men have seen anything. You mind if I take a picture?" I sigh and nod, allowing her to get a picture of the picture on her phone. "Thanks. You said she was found at a drug ring on our turf?"

"Yes but she didn't appear to be involved. She was unconscious on the second floor."

"Where was this?"

"You know I can't tell you that. I'm already breaking about a million different rules by just being here."

"Look tell me and I'll make sure any of their buddies don't come back. Plus you've got another picture in your hand." _Damn she knows how this works too well._ I sigh and give her the address. "Alright what about the other picture? Is it just another shot of our little Red here?"

"No. it's… a tattoo she has on her back." I hand her the picture of the tattoo. "Do you know anything about it?" Yang stares at the picture for a while before putting it down.

"I don't recognize it but I can tell you this much, that ain't no tattoo."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too clean."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too perfect. There doesn't appear to be any stroke or splotches. So unless someone is doing tattoo work on really young kids and has godly precision that ain't the work of any tattoo artist."

"Then what is it? A birthmark?"

"Hell if I know. But it ain't something the Dragons or Red Fang use. And last I checked Torchwick isn't into marking Candlejack members, so unless he or Blake changed up their logos…"

"It's not theirs?"

"Exactly. You talk to Blake about this?"

"I was hoping to be able to find her after talking to you. You have any idea where she might be?"

"I might. But don't tell her I told you. She'll have my head."

"I won't. I don't want to start a gang war between you two."

"Look the Red Fang are having a meeting at the old grain mill in the south side of town, near the docks. Tonight at midnight. I was going to send someone there to spy on them, unless…"

"I'm not being your spy Yang."

"Damn worth a shot. Look I'll let you know if I get anything on either of these things. If Blake tells you anything I bet Torchwick knows something. He missed the last meeting and I don't know where he's at. His men seemed to have abandoned most of his turf which is concerning. Anyways I do suggest you leave the bar though. You rustled some jimmies coming in."

"I will. Thank you Yang." I begin to approach the door "And please consider my offer. I don't want you or Blake imprisoned for years."

"I'm still thinking it over Weiss. You're going to need to hurry if you want to catch that meeting." I nod and make my way out of the bar.

* * *

I arrive at the old mill about quarter to midnight, and park my car a block or so away, to not give away my position. The area of town is mostly vacant, a few stragglers wandering about, most wearing red masks that look like some sort of beast. _I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb here._ I wait nearby till closer to midnight and slip inside the mill, following the trail of voices until I come upon the meeting, which is set on the main production floor. A makeshift stage has the Red Fang's second in command, a blonde boy, talking in a language I don't understand. I'm about to slip into the crowd when I feel a gun pushed up against the back of my head and I'm slammed against the nearby wall.

"I suggest you don't move pig." I hear a female voice say from behind me. "What are you doing here? How'd you even know this was going on?"

"Look I'm not here to cause trouble I just need to…"

"Likely story." I feel a sharp pain in my side as she punches me in the ribs hard. "No cops sneaks into a meeting without…"

"Ilya!" I hear a familiar voice say "That's quite enough. Let her go." I feel the gun and pressure keeping me against the wall stop and I turn around to face my savior. While her face is covered by a mask, fancier than most but still similar enough to tell they're from the same gang. She's wearing a long white trench coat, with a black undershirt, and black pants, heavy combat boots completing her look. She has a long katana strapped to her back and a pistol at her hip. "Continue patrols. I'll deal with our intruder."

"Yes Boss." Ilya slips away as quickly as she appeared. The woman turns to me.

"Weiss what are you doing here? You're lucky I showed up or else Ilya would have had you lynched."

"I… I need your help."

"If it's about your offer I've told you several times I can't betray these people."

"I know but it's something different. Is there somewhere private we can talk?" the woman sighs and leads me into one of the side offices. Once there she takes off her mask revealing a young Hispanic woman with bright amber eyes.

"What do you need?"

"Blake I was wondering if you knew anything about this woman." I say handing her a picture of R. "We found her unconscious in a drug house downtown this afternoon."

"Downtown? That's Dragon turf. You talk to Yang?" I nod. "Let me guess she told you where this meeting was?" I hesitate for a moment and Blake merely shakes her head "I knew she knew. Don't bother hiding it." I slowly nod. "She had no clue who this girl was?"

"No. Never seen her before." Blake turns the picture over, eyes widening as she does.

"Wow… I…" Blake is rendered speechless for a moment before returning the picture "Nope. Never seen her before in my life either. Trust me a face like that with those eyes wouldn't be easily forgotten. Sorry I can't be much help."

I sigh. "That's what I feared."

"She unable to tell you who she is?"

I shake my head "No. Not just because she appears to have some form of amnesia but she's also blind and mute. All we got were what possibly might be initials."

Blake bites the side of her lip, thinking "Yea sorry I'm racking my brain and I've got nothing. What about the other picture." I hand her the picture of the tattoo. "Interesting tat."

"According to Yang it's not a tattoo, but given how we have no clue what it is or how she got it it might as well be a tattoo. You recognize the symbol?"

Blake shakes her head "No. It's nothing we or the Dragons use. Torchwick might have an idea but good luck finding him. He missed the last Trinity meeting and we have no clue where he might be. His men are tight lipped about it too, even the ones…"

"I don't need to hear about your methods Blake. Remember I'm still a cop. I can only play willful ignorance when you don't tell me these things." I say cutting her off. "Weird Torchwick missed the meeting. He's usually so punctual from what I've heard."

"Either that or that pint sized psychopath he has." Blake adds. "Yang and her still refuse to get along. But there was no Candlejack presence at the meeting at all. The druggies say who they worked for?"

"Of course not. They claim to be an independent group but I somewhat doubt that. If Torchwick missed a meeting he might be trying to break from the Trinity, and if he does that's a gang war this town doesn't need."

"Yea. But if he does act I can't promise I won't retaliate Weiss. I've got my men to worry about."

I sigh for what feels like the millionth time tonight. "I know Blake. Look keep an eye out for anything about the girl or the symbol. I'm sorry I caused such a ruckus tonight." She merely nods and I take my leave, dialing Neptune once I return to my car.

"What's up Weiss?" he asks "Any luck?"

"No but I've got some concerning information about the Trinity that the Chief might want to hear. Seems like Torchwick and the Candlejacks might be planning on leaving the Trinity. They missed the last meeting. Blake nor Yang knew where he's at or what he's up to. Many of his men seemed to have abandoned their part of Trinity turf, which is concerning."

"That is a problem. You off for the night?"

"Yea. Catch you tomorrow Neptune." Hanging up the phone I drive to my small 2 bedroom apartment and crash.

* * *

 _The Next Morning, Atlas Park_

A bright orange haired woman was running around the park early in the morning. She was wearing gym shorts and a tight tank top, with a nice looking pair of tennis shoes strapped to her feet. As she approached the small bridge in the middle of the park she noticed something odd, some sort of person sleeping. _The hell? No one should be sleeping outside in this weather._ The woman approaches slowly stopping once she notices the blood. _He ain't sleeping._ Stepping closer she sees that it's in fact only half a body, the other half ripped off. With a scream she quickly pulls out her phone and calls the police, a strange symbol that appeared to be of a bunch of intersecting stars within a circle, some sort of glyph in the middle glowing slightly on the nearby wall.

* * *

 **AN: OOH! A murder? And a symbol similar to what's on R's back? What does it all mean? Find out next time on Mystery of the Silver Eyes Ch. 03: The Body & Connections.**

 **Also before I forget yes I know Blake isn't a Hispanic name but that's just what she goes by, her actual name is something else. Also the Red Fang are supposed to be like the White Fang with a slightly different name (I completely forgot why I changed it of course).**


	3. The Body & Connections

**AN: I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry for the long delays, but this and a new chapter of Unlikely Heroes will be going up at the same time (as in yesterday)**

* * *

The Body & Connections

Waking up to my phone going off 2 hours before it was supposed to is not the best way to start the morning. Groggily I reach over and answer it. "Yes?"

"Weiss we need you and Neptune down to Atlas Central Park, by the old bridge. Someone found a body there." I hear the Chief say.

"Shouldn't that be homicide's case?"

"Yes but there is a possible connection to your Jane Doe. I want you backing them up and assisting them in the investigation."

"Alright I'll be there shortly."

* * *

 _Atlas Central Park_

"Coffee?" Neptune asks as I meet him near the bridge, holding out a cup.

"Thanks." I grab the cup and start sipping it, appreciating the warmth on the cold Atlas morning. "What's the situation?" I ask as we approach, both of us slipping latex gloves on.

"Jogger found the body, at least that's what homicide said. What we're concerned about is that." He points to the large symbol on the opposite wall, still glowing slightly. I recognize it as the same symbol on the back of R.

"The hell?"

"Yea they have no clue. It's not paint, and it's not electronic. It's just there." I approach it slowly, raising a gloved hand near it.

"There's a lot of heat emanating from this. But how?" as I attempt to touch it the heat almost burns my hand, forcing me to jolt back, almost like I touched a hot stove. "What the…"

"This match the tattoo on your guy's Jane?" I hear a thick British accented woman say behind me. Turning around I see a well-dressed woman, slightly shorter than me, standing next to a giant of a man, easily towering near 7 feet tall.

"Detective Adel, Detective Daichi, good to see you guys." I say shaking each of their hands. "Any I.D on our victim?"

"Cardin Winchester, 24, bouncer at a local bar, single, the family has been contacted, they were mortified, but said Cardin really didn't have many enemies, other than the occasional drunk, at least that they knew of." Coco Adel explains.

"Weird."

"Weirder is the possible Cause of Death. According to CSI it was less he was cut in half but more ripped." Yatsuhashi Daichi adds

"Like some sort of animal?" Neptune asks. The pair nod. "We got animal control contacted?"

"Yes, ME is going to have to look at him, see if we can pinpoint the creature."

"Whatever it was they must have been massive. A dog wouldn't have been able to rip him like that, especially given the muscle on him." I say looking at the body. "Possibly some sort of bear?"

"Yea. What about that symbol? Chief said you've seen it before recently?"

I nod and hand the Coco the pictures of R and her 'tattoo'. "Found it on the back of a Jane Doe yesterday. We have no ID on her, no one's seen her before, and she doesn't remember anything. Best we got was possible initials of RR."

"Damn them eyes are freaky" Coco comments looking at the pictures. "Velvet run through the Missing Persons database?"

"Yea and no one matched her description, she was going to run the initials through and get back to me if she comes up with anything."

"Odd that similar looking symbols appeared near a victim and on someone no one has seen before, especially ones as unknown as these." Yatsuhashi comments. "She still in the hospital?"

"Last I checked. Don't know how long they're going to be able to keep her though, so we're on the clock on finding out who she is."

"Can we talk to her?" Coco asks "See if she knows anything?"

"You can try. Problem is she's both blind and mute, so questions are pretty much limited to yes or no, at least till we can figure out another way, her handwriting is sloppy at best and 'oh dear god what is this supposed to say" at worst." Neptune warns.

"You don't think she did this? Or owned whatever did this do you?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"No way had she done it, but maybe whatever this is was her pet?" Coco elaborates. I shrug my shoulders, realizing it might be a possibility "What about the symbol? It match?"

I take a closer look at the symbol on the wall. While the outer part is identical to what's on R's back the center glyph is different, albeit very similar. "It's definitely similar to ours, but the middle is different" I hand Coco the picture of R's back.

"Yea definitely same idea. Any idea on its meaning?"

"No. As far as we know it's not a Trinity emblem, unless Torchwick has changed his game. Based off what one of our agents said he might be trying to break from the…" I'm cut off as I notice a dark haired woman standing on the bridge above us, observing. "HEY YOU, STOP!" I shout as I begin to run up the small hill. She darts off in the opposite direction, running deeper into the park. I quickly make my way up the hill and begin pursuing her. The foot chase lasts for several minutes, going deeper into the wooded area of the park, until I suddenly lose sight of her. Scanning the area I see no sign of the figure _the hell where'd she go?_ I quickly pull out my radio

"Dispatch this is 1020 I've got a person of interest last seen fleeing south through the woods in Atlas Park, female, unknown age, long black hair, wearing a black sweatshirt and long black pants."

"Roger that 1020" I begin to search the area, looking for any sign of the woman, but am unable to even get a clue as to where she went, it's almost like her footprints just disappear. _Where the hell did you go?_ After assisting in the search for several hours it appears whoever that woman was she escaped us. I meet up with Neptune and the homicide detectives.

"Fuck. Where'd she go?" Coco exclaims "We need to go talk to the family, see if they know anything, ME said she was done with the body. Since we're working on this together you two care checking that out for us? Then we can meet up at the hospital, I'd like to try to ask your Jane some questions." We agree and make our way to the ME's office.

* * *

 _Medical Examiner's Office_

"Neptune, Weiss, surprised to see you guys down here." The medical examiner greets. She is a dark-skinned woman with red eyes and bright green hair, that only reaches down to her shoulders. She's wearing a doctor's lab coat over medical scrubs, a pair of latex gloves. "Isn't this a possible homicide? I was expecting Coco and Yatsu."

"Hey Emerald, they have the four of us on this due to a probable connection with a case we're working on." I explain. "What've you got for us?"

"It's extremely odd." She says moving to the side of the body lying on the slab. "He was dead shortly before whatever did this tore him in half, why he wasn't laying in a massive pool of blood, but I can't find an actual Cause of Death."

"What do you mean?" Neptune asks.

"Normally when somebody dies, even if it's of a heart attack or whatever, there's signs. Nothing on Mr. Winchester here. Beyond the lack of the lower half his body is perfectly healthy for a man his age. Tar in the lungs but that appears to be from smoking.

"Which Cardin was according to Coco." I acknowledge. "Anything else?"

"Whatever did this definitely used teeth not claws. There are bite marks all over the body. So if I were to guess it'd probably be a large wolf of some sort. I can tell you he died sometime late last night."

"Gives animal control a better idea on what they're looking for."

"Something odd I noticed with the body, come here and look at his eyes." She says sliding the lids open, much like R, his eyes are a solid black color. "I've never seen eyes like this, especially given how his picture on file has him with indigo eyes."

"Any idea what could have caused this?" I ask

Emerald shakes her head. "No."

"Random question did he happen to have a mark like this anywhere on him?" I say handing Emerald the picture of the symbol on R's back.

"Not that I saw. Unless it was on his lower half. What's this from anyways?"

"We have a Jane Doe currently in the hospital with similar eyes and that symbol covering half her back, and there was a similar symbol at the crime scene." Neptune explains.

"I see. Yea no nothing of the sort on him. You think your Jane has something to do with it?"

"At this point she might have been a victim, if similar things happened to him. Thanks Emerald. Unless you've got anything else to show we'll be out of your hair." Neptune says starting to leave.

"Nope. I'll see if I can figure out anything else about the body. You guys have a good night."

* * *

 _Atlas General_

We meet Coco and Yatsu in the lobby of the hospital not an hour later, around dinner time.

"Hey guys how'd the ME go?" Coco asks. I give her all that we learned from Emerald. "Weird that he had the same freaky eye thing your Jane Doe has, albeit in a different color."

"This is getting weirder and weirder" Neptune states. "We need to figure out who this Jane Doe is and what killed Cardin."

"Well if it's confirmed by Emerald to be a beast really no point in you guys staying." I state.

"Yea I guess..." Coco is cut off as her phone rings. She pulls it out and answers it "Yello?" there is a pause as the voice on the other end speaks. "You're sure? If you're certain I'll send Yatsu there, I want to talk to this Jane Doe." Another pause "Alright. We're at Atlas General right now, we'll make our way back to the station after we talk with Jane." Coco hangs up the phone "They found another body, similar condition to the last, near the old grain mill" _that was were Blake and the RF were last night!_ "I think chief realizes our Jane is connected to this and wants all 4 of us figuring out who she is and what that symbol is ASAP. He wants us to meet him back at the station after we're done talking to her."

"Alright." We make our way to the room of the hospital R was staying in. As we near it we hear a man arguing with someone.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but without the police here I can't let you see her. Especially given how you've failed to give me any information on her." Turning the corner we see a security guard talking to a woman with long black hair, wearing a long red dress.

"I'm with Atlas police can I help you ma'am?"

"I just wish to see a patient and security is stopping me." she argues.

"Who?" I say asking the security guard "R?" the security guard nods. "Do you know her?"

"I'm fairly certain I do. I saw the news."

"Do you have any proof of this?" Coco asks stepping up beside me.

"No, cause I don't know if I do." She admits. _She might stir some memories or something._

"I can let you talk to her, but not alone, and don't pull anything." I warn.

"I won't trust me." I lead her over to the room, opening the door and letting her in. R is sitting on her bed, a TV turned over to some crime drama show. She mutes the TV upon hearing us enter.

"Wow how much you've grown." The woman speaks. Upon hearing the woman's voice R eyes widen and she leaps out of the bed, retreating as far back into the room as she can to get away from the woman, pushing up against the wall, shaking her head violently. "There's no need to be afraid child I won't hurt you." She begins to approach but I stop her, getting between her and R.

"I suggest you leave. Whoever you are she clearly doesn't want you here."

"But…"

"Leave" I order "or security will escort you out." she gives me a glare but complies, storming out towards the elevator. "Neptune, go to the desk. She would have had to fill out the guest book. See if the nurse stationed there remembers her and get her name." Neptune nods and heads towards the elevator. I turn to R who is still in a panicked state, pressing herself up against the wall.

"Don't worry R she's gone. It's detective Schnee remember? I talked to you yesterday." She seems to calm slightly and slowly makes her way (with much difficulty) back to the bed, sitting down on the side, still shivering, clearly shaken up about what had just transpired. "Was she the one who did this to you?" R thinks for a while but shrugs her shoulders "You don't remember?" a shaky nod. "You do recognize the voice from somewhere though right?" R nods hesitantly. "You just don't know where." Another nod.

"Miss… R was it?" Coco says stepping closer into the room. R tenses up but nods "I am Detective Adel, I'm a friend of Detective Schnee. Can I possibly see the symbol on your back?" R's eyebrows raise, as if she's very confused, but eventually turns away from Coco's voice, showing her back to us. _She might not even know about the symbol._ "Yea that definitely ain't a tattoo." Her hand slowly reaches up and touches the symbol. R's head shoots up and her face twists, her mouth opening as wide as it could. If she could talk, she would no doubt be screaming. Coco immediately let's go, shaking her hand. "Jesus Christ that was hot."

"Are you okay R?" R is shaking rather violently where she sits, almost like she was traumatized by what just happened. Slowly but surely she nods, taking several deep breaths.

"I'm sorry R I didn't mean to hurt you." Coco apologizes. R nods before pointing to her eyes.

"Did you see something?" I ask. Another nod. "Did you see a hospital room, and us?" a shake of her head. "what did you see?" she pauses, before lifting her arms up, fingers curling as if they were claws, chomping with her mouth. "Some sort of animal?" she shakes her head "A monster?" R nods, then points to me "you saw me? Or just a woman?" she shrugs her shoulders, then nods. _Duh she doesn't know what I look like._ "Was there anything else?" she shakes her head "Okay." A knock on the door has us looking up to see a nurse there.

"R are you okay? We noticed your vitals spiking." R slowly nods, readjusting herself back into the bed.

"She's fine nurse. Just a little accident. Note on her chart not to touch the symbol on her back. Apparently doing so causes her great pain." The nurse nods before leaving. Soon the door reopens revealing an exhausted Neptune. "Any luck?"

"No, she used a clearly fake name." Neptune says with a sigh, before reaching into his pocket. "I found this though. I think she dropped it." He hands me a business card with a very elaborate logo, the words **_Illumination Incorporated: your future is looking brighter_** written on it in deep red text. "Illumination Incorporated? Never heard of it. Have you guys?" the 3 others in the room all shake their heads. "Did you try Googling it?"

"Yea but oddly it isn't showing up anywhere. Even the address on the card is listed as owned but vacant."

"Odd. We might want to pay them a visit tomorrow."

"Yea. Chief wants us back once we're done talking to R." Coco says standing up "We don't want to keep him waiting." I stand up to leave but stop when I feel a tug on my arm. Looking down I see R tugging on my arm, as if to ask me to stay.

"I'm sorry R I can't stay." She gives me her closest approximation to the puppy dog eyes, her lip jutting out slightly. _I… damn it._

Neptune puts a hand on my shoulder. "We don't know if that woman will try anything, as such you're acting as direct security for R until she is released from the hospital. The Chief will understand, he might not be happy but he'll understand." I sigh and take a seat in the nearby large chair, designed for family members of the hospitalized person, while my partner and the other two leave. I feel another pull on my arm. Looking up I see R with a sad look on her face, as she appears to try to mouth 'I'm Sorry'

"It's okay R. I understand." _That woman gave me the creeps too._

* * *

 **AN: Got nothing here so hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll catch you on the flip side in Mystery of the Silver eyes Chapter 4; I haven't come up with a title yet.**


End file.
